


“Why don’t you make me?”

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar, Dancing, Drunk Scott, M/M, Sexy Times, Supernatural Booze™️, minor mention of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “That was so fucking hot.”24•29





	“Why don’t you make me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Back sooner than I thought I’d be (💁🏻♀️) and boooyyyy do I have a TREAT for you. This was again so super indulgent for me holy cow!!! 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy and as always leave me little comments I love them ❣️
> 
>  
> 
> Warning what you’re about to read WILL be raunchy. Cute, yes, but also raunchy.

 

Derek wipes his hands down the front of his pants. His hands were weirdly sweaty for some reason. He watched the way that Stiles was dancing on the dance floor and felt blood rush to parts of him that didn’t need to have blood rush to when in public surrounded by pack.

Derek shook his head and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip from his beer.Stiles was on the dance floor with Lydia and Erica, all of them doing moves that were too provocative for Derek to even want to go and join them.

“Do you think it’s working?” Scott faux whispers in his ear. Derek smiles behind the mouth of his bottle.

“Do I think what is working?” Derek asks, knowing good and well what Scott was talking about.

Scott cups his hands around his mouth and faux whispers against Derek’s ear. “The supernatural booze?”

Derek laughs lightly and nods enthusiastically, it was obviously was working for Scott. “Yeah I think so,” Derek faux whispers back to him. Scott smiles big and wide before joining Isaac and Allison on the dance floor.

Derek continues to watch from the sidelines when Boyd bring some more of the ‘supernatural booze’ from the car, pouring it into everyone’s cup but Allison’s, Stiles’ and Derek’s. Boyd winks and Derek and Derek has to fight a full on smile from crossing his face.

Derek looks up and meets Stiles eyes right as he gyrates against the air. Derek blushes before looking away and taking another drink of his beer. No boners, Derek didn’t need a boner.

Stiles smiles at Lydia before whispering something in her ear before exiting the dance floor. She smiles at him before waving at Derek. Derek liked Lydia like this, she was a lot more fun.

“What ya doing over here all by yourself big guy?” Stiles asks, guiding a hand along his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Derek can feel himself blush.

“Oh you know, supervising,” Derek says, sighing out all the tension in his shoulders when Stiles brushed his hands through his hair.

“You should be having fun too,” Stiles says, bringing the glass of water to his mouth and taking a sip.

“I am having fun,” Derek says, nosing along Stiles jaw.

“By siting over here and being broody?” Stiles asks, blushing as Derek noses along his jaw again.

“Yeah,” Derek says, pulling back to watch as Erica trips over her feet and falls towards Isaac. “I get to sit back and watch you, what could be better?” Derek asks, wrapping his hand around Stiles waist as he leans against Derek. His weight was warm and comforting.

Derek sees Boyd giggle at Erica before stumbling into Scott almost nocking over someone else and Lydia started to apologize profusely to the other couple.

“Mmm,” Stiles hums, “maybe it’s time to get them all home.”

Derek nods his head and let’s go of Stiles as they start to round up pack.

*

“I didn’t even want to go,” Scott says, playing with Derek’s hair from the backseat of his car. Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat laughing, Derek glared at him before responding to Scott.

“We know, you’ve only told us about eight times,” Derek says gruffly, letting him continue to play with his hair.

Stiles takes a picture and Derek feels himself go hot. Stiles was laughing in the passenger seat though and that was all that mattered.

“Look, we’re home Scotty,” Stiles says, turning around to look at Scott. “Come on buddy,” Stiles says, shoving at Scott before getting out of the car to drag Scott inside.

“I got it,” Derek says, getting out and pulling Scott over his shoulder.

“Oh Derek,” Scott starts, patting at Derek’s back and drawing tiny patterns into his skin, “you’re never going to let me live this down are you?” Scott whispers.

“No,” Derek answers, following Stiles to the tiny apartment that he and Scott share on the third floor.

“Oh Scotty,” Stiles says, watching them with his head cocked to the side and his hand on his hip. “You’re going to be miserable tomorrow,” Stiles pauses as Derek dumps Scott on his bed. “Wait a second, do werewolves even get hungover?” Stiles asks Derek as he exits the room and closes the door.

“I’m not sure,” Derek says, making his way back through their apartment and to the door, “never got the opportunity to try it out.”

“We’ll have to fix that,” Stiles says, tapping his chin and stepping between Derek and the door.

Derek stands there and looks at Stiles. “What are you doing?” Derek asks.

“Um, trying to keep you from leaving, duh,” Stiles says, bringing up a hand to trace at Derek’s cheekbones. Derek sighs lightly.

“I have to go home,” Derek says, he needed to go home right, some important thing tomorrow that now he can’t even seem to remember with Stiles this close to him, his body radiating heat, his breath smelling like the strawberry drink that he had, and his skin all warm and inviting as if it was waiting for Derek to mark it up.

“Do you?” Stiles asked.

No. “Yes, come on Stiles, move. Your roommate is right next door.” Scott was out cold, probably would be for a while.

“Well then,” Stiles says petulantly, “why don’t you make me?” Derek could smell how his scent went sweet and hot, it took everything in him not to groan right then and there. “C’mon, Derek,” Stiles says, licking a stripe up the side of Derek’s face. “Stay.”

“Stiles,” Derek warns, his voice already heavy with desire.

“Derek,” Stiles says, challenging Derek.

Derek leans down and presses his nose into Stiles’ neck. He makes a squawking noise, almost like a wounded bird, before leaning his head back as far as it could go and letting out a low moan. Derek felt his whole body shudder before bucking forward and grinding against Stiles. Stiles squawks again and Derek feels a grin come across his face before pulling back to look at Stiles’ face.

His pupils were blown wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open as if he couldn’t believe that this was happening. His arms were at his side, palms facing the door as if bracing himself for Derek to say no, as if he would. His face is flushed all the way down to the collar of his shirt and Derek suddenly gets this overwhelming need to just take. it. off.

“Do you know how often I’ve thought about you like this?” Derek asks, his voice so low he knows that Stiles had to strain to hear it.

His mouth opens as if to say something but then words don’t come.

“Often, so often that tonight I had to physically restrain myself from coming over and jumping you on the dance floor,” Derek breaths in again and let’s his hands come to the bottom of Stiles shirt, silently asking permission before pushing his hands on his naked skin. “Everything about you drives me wild,” Derek breathes. “Your floppy hair, your never ending moles, you absurdly pink lips, your skin that sparks with energy, how you always smell slightly of sex.” Derek breathes again, tears coming to his eyes. “I’ve wanted you so bad for so long I don’t even know what to do,” Derek says, nosing along his jawline again.

“Take it off,” Stiles says simply. Derek backs away to look him in the eyes. “Take it off,” Stiles says again, his eyes not leaving Derek’s.

Derek reaches down and pulls the shirt over Stiles’ head, tossing it somewhere near the couch.

“Now yours,” Stiles says as his hands come to Derek’s side, pulling lightly at the fabric. Derek raises his arms to help Stiles, ducking his head when Stiles finally pulled it off.

Stiles leans back, his hands dancing across Derek’s chest, tracing the pattern of his skin, making his abdomen clench. His fingers are light and Derek can’t keep his eyes off them, tracing some unknown pattern into skin. It makes Derek’s mouth dry.

“You deserve so much more than you were given,” Stiles whispers. Something inside Derek clenches the tears in the corner of his eyes finally falling. Stiles reaches for his chin and directs his face to where he can only look at him. “So, so, much more,” he says, sealing there mouths together.

Derek is finally able to move, kissing Stiles with a fever that he hasn’t felt before Stiles. It felt like everything falling into place, his heart finally having someone that it wanted to beat for, finally having family again.

Stiles kisses him with his whole body, hands coming around his neck to pull Derek in closer, his hips grinding forward into Derek’s, his feet shuffling him as close as he could possibly get to Derek.Derek lets his hands find their own path against Stiles’ skin, meeting the top of his pants and the sliding down over the swell of his ass and to his thighs before hoisting him up as Stiles automatically wraps his legs around Derek.

They break apart for a moment to breathe, Derek guiding them to Stiles bedroom. Stiles heart was beating overtime, his hands still in Derek’s hair, combing though it almost on autopilot. “Oh my God, oh my God. I’m about to have the sex with Derek fucking Hale,” Stiles whispers, his hands coming to rest on Derek’s neck, leaning Derek’s face up towards him as Derek shuts the door.

“Oh my God Stiles,” Derek groans, leading them to the bed before sitting down on the edge.

“Derek mother fucking Hale,” Stiles whispers again.

Derek leans up to drag Stiles into a slow languid kiss. He pulls away, his hands sliding under the waistband of Stiles jeans. “If you don’t stop calling it ‘the sex’ then I will leave,” Derek says, kissing along Stiles neck and collarbone.

“No you won’t,” Stiles says, running his nails down Derek’s back, making Derek break out in goosebumps.

He won’t, both of them know that.

Derek turns over dumping Stiles on the bed while he sits up in his knees, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down before laying on his side to slide them the rest of the way off. He throws them to the side and hears the slight thump of the belt buckle when it hits the floor.

Derek looks up to see Stiles staring at him, his heart rate increasing more and more. “Oh my God,” Stiles says.

“You’ve said that already,” Derek says, rolling onto Stiles legs, kissing his bellybutton before undoing Stiles own belt buckle and the zipper of his pants. Derek slides them down his legs, making sure that he slide his fingernails over the newly exposed flesh, making Stiles shiver and break out in goosebumps. Derek tosses his pants aside too, not waiting to hear the thump before sliding back up Stiles body and sealing their mouths together again in a filthy kiss.

Stiles moans again as he bucks his hips up into Derek’s making Derek groan. With the loss of the confining denim it was almost as if he could feel everything. The drag and pull of Stiles own dick, only two layers of clothing away.

Derek grinds down, moaning when he feels Stiles own hard on slide against his. He needed the last layer off, he needed to feel all of this beautiful boy.

Derek lifts up to his knees again, sitting on his haunches as he watches Stiles underneath him. It was a sight he didn’t bet want to forget. He wanted to take a picture so he could remember it forever, to remember what Stiles looked like pliant and wanting underneath him. Layed out and flushed from head to toe, precum leaking and making a little spot on his otherwise black boxers.

“Derek,” Stiles moans, grinding his hips up into air. “Take off the rest of your clothes now.”

Derek obliges not really needing another reason to do so. Derek slides down his boxers over the swell of his own ass before letting his cock spring free. Derek shucks then off to the side, not caring at all where they landed.

Stiles sucks in a breathe and Derek looks up to see that he’s staring at Derek. “Wow,” he breathes out, sitting up and bringing his fingers to trace at Derek’s hips. Derek buck into the air as Stiles wraps his fist around the base of his cock.

“Stiles,” he breathes out, “I need you to,” he can’t finish the sentence because suddenly Stiles’ mouth is around the tip of his dick and his whole brain is fried. “Mph,” Derek says, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He just needed one second.

“Look at me,” Stiles says, his hand pumping Derek’s dick as he looks up at him. Derek moves his head to look down at Stiles, right into his eyes, they were full of mischief.

Stiles kept eye contact as he swallowed down Derek’s dick. He bobbed his head up and down, his eyes staying wide and innocent, making Derek’s throat go dry. Derek bring his hands to Stiles hair, his self control dwindling as he felt the familiar itch of the claws and fangs, wanting to elongate and to take its prey, to mark Stiles. “Mph, Stiles,” Derek says barely a whisper, “I need,” Derek pauses, swallowing, “I need you to ...”

Stiles pulls off with a pop, licking up the excess spit before pulling away. “What do you need?” Stiles asks, running his hands up and down Derek’s thighs.

“Off,” Derek says, his eyes flashing as he points to the black fabric that was still confining Stiles.

Stiles moans and obliges, pulling down his boxers and tossing them somewhere to the side of the bed.

Derek sits back and stares at a moment, relishing in this new side of Stiles that he gets to see. His cock is long and slender, but still enough girth to make Derek’s mouth water. He was circumcised and the flesh was so much pinker than the pale inside of Stiles’ thighs. Derek wanted to memorize all of it, of him. 

Derek bends down and slots their dicks together taking his hand and circling around them both before motioning for Stiles to do the same. They both start jerking at a slow lazy rhythm, both of them moaning softly into each other’s mouths but not kissing, just so they could still look into each other’s eyes.

They both wanted this, they both wanted to remember this. Derek could feel the edge of his orgasm, fastening the pace of his hand as Stiles did the same.

“I want you, I want to show you how much more you deserved,” Stiles whispers and Derek fell over the edge, biting into Stiles’ neck as his orgasm rocked him to the core, spilling over both of their hands and onto Stiles stomach. “That was so fucking hot,” Stiles says as his own face screwed up in pleasure as he came all over their hands and his stomach too.

Derek stays propped up on one arm for a moment before reaching in between them to smear their come onto both of their stomachs.

“Dude,” Stiles says, raising an eyebrow at Derek, Derek just taps his nose before falling face first onto Stiles side.

“Now we sleep,” Derek says, kissing Stiles cheek as he throughs an arm overs Stiles middle, tangling their legs together.

“Only if you promise to get this off me later, I hate dry come,” Stiles says with a sigh.

“Yeah, that and a shower blow job,” Derek says with a smile and Stiles squawks again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys I hope this was good ...I have a hard time judging my writing when I write something raunchy so I hope you guys liked it. Anyways leave me comments and kudos maybe I’ll be back again sooner next time too :) 
> 
> Go see me on the tumblr: Septsaph
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note I am making a petition to move i, o, and u away from each other cause sometimes my fat fingers get too happy and my words just come out a mess. Please sign it.


End file.
